1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armchair, and more particularly to an armchair having a pneumatic cylinder mounted thereon so as to provide suitable resistance to a user and a spring-like base integrally formed on the bottom of the chair such that the user is able to have suitable recovery force when seated thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Chairs have been developed for centuries for users to sit thereon. In order to provide comfort for the users, various armchairs having all sorts of accessories are thus introduced to the market. However, all these armchairs are either heavy or have complex structure, which leads that the transportation and the assembly thereof are difficult and labor intensive.
To overcome the aforementioned problem, the present invention aims to provide an improved leisure having simple structure yet providing comfort to the user seated thereon.
The present invention provide an improved armchair to mitigate and/or obviate the defect of complex structure and heavy weight.